1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure for mounting a door weather strip in the periphery of a door of an automobile.
The present application is based on Japanese Patent Application No. Hei. 11-291170, which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in the periphery of a door of an automobile, there is provided a door weather strip to seal a clearance between the door and a door opening formed in the automobile body. For example, as shown in FIGS. 6 and 7, this door weather strip 41 includes: a mounting base section 42; and a hollow seal section 43, wherein the door weather strip 41 is made of elastic material such as rubber, thermoplastic elastomer, foamed these materials, the cross-section of which is formed into the substantially same shape with respect to the entire periphery of the door.
Concerning the structure for mounting this door weather strip 41 on the door 44, the following structure (the first conventional structure) is well known. On the mounting face 42a at the bottom of the mounting base section 42, there are provided a plurality of clips 45 at predetermined intervals, and the mounting face 42a of the mounting base section 42 is mounted on an outer peripheral surface of the door 44 by these clips 45. Also, the following structure (the second conventional structure) is well known. There is provided a double-sided adhesive tape 46 such as pressure sensitive adhesive double coated tape on the mounting face 42a of the mounting base section 42 with respect to the entire length of the door weather strip, and the mounting face 42a is bonded to an outer peripheral surface of the door 44 by this double-sided adhesive tape 46.
However, the above first conventional structure is disadvantageous as follows. In each portion between the clips 45, the mounting face 42a can not come into close contact with the outer peripheral surface of the door 44. Therefore, there is a possibility that water leaks in the automobile cabin through this portion between the clips 45. Also, the above second conventional structure is disadvantageous as follows. Before the double-sided adhesive tape 46 is attached onto the mounting face 42a, the primer must have been coated on the mounting face 42a. Therefore, it takes time and labor for providing the double-sided adhesive tape 46 to the entire length of the door weather strip. Accordingly, the manufacturing cost is raised.
When the double-sided adhesive tape is applied to the entire length of the door weather strip, the manufacturing cost of the door weather strip is raised because the cost of the double-sided adhesive coated tape is relatively expensive.
Concerning the structure for mounting a door weather strip in which the double-sided coated tape is used, the following structure (the third conventional structure), which is disclosed in Unexamined Japanese Utility Model Publication 2-38218, is also known. The above third conventional structure is composed as follows. In the mounting base section of the door weather strip, there are provided two mounting faces which make a substantially right angle with each other. And the double-sided adhesive coated tape is attached to the mounting face on the side in which a load given to the mounting face in the case of opening and closing the door becomes a compressive load. Then, the mounting face is bonded to the periphery of the door panel by this double-sided adhesive tape.
That is, on the hinge side of the door, the double-sided adhesive tape is attached onto the first mounting face of the weather strip, so that the door weather strip is bonded to the outer peripheral surface of the door. At the bottom side of the door and the open side of the door opposite to the hinge side, another double-sided adhesive tape is attached onto the second mounting face of the door weather strip, so that the second mounting face is bonded to the extending surface which extends in a direction of substantially perpendicular to the outer peripheral surface of the door. At the corner section between the hinge side section and the bottom side section of the weather strip, the above two double-sided adhesive tapes are respectively extended to the first and second mounting faces and made to adhere onto both faces of the outer peripheral surface and the extending surface of the door.
However, in the above third conventional structure, the two adhesive tapes must be respectively made to adhere onto the first and second mounting faces. Therefore, it takes time and labor for this attaching work of the two adhesive tapes, which raises the manufacturing cost. Further, at the corner section of the door weather strip, it would be difficult to obtain the continuous sealing since the adhered positions of two ends of respective two adhesive tapes are located at different positions so that a gap occurs between the two ends. Accordingly, it is impossible to ensure a sufficiently high sealing property at the corner section.
In order to solve the above various problems, the following fourth conventional structure , which are shown in FIGS. 6A, 7A and 7B, is proposed. In this fourth conventional structure, the door weather strip 41 is composed in such a manner that the upper extrusion molding section 47A and the lower extrusion molding section 47B are connected with each other by two mold molding sections 48. The mounting faces 42a of the upper extrusion molding section 47A and both the mold molding section 48 are fixed to the door 44 by the clips 45 and the double-sided adhesive tape 46, and the mounting face 42a of the lower extrusion molding section 47B is fixed to the door 44 by the clips 45.
Further, the following mounting structure (the fifth structure), which is shown in FIGS. 6B and 7A to 7C, is proposed. In this door weather strip 41, the upper extrusion molding section 47A, lower extrusion molding section 47B and side extrusion molding section 47C are connected with each other by three mold molding sections 48. The mounting faces 42a of the upper extrusion molding section 47A, side extrusion molding section 47C and mold molding sections 48 are fixed to the door 44 by the clips 45 and the double-sided adhesive tape 46, and at the same time, the mounting face 42a of the lower extrusion molding section 47B is fixed to the door 44 by the clips 45. In this connection, the mold molding section 48 for connecting the upper extrusion molding section 47A with the lower extrusion molding section 47B, and the mold molding section 48 for connecting the side extrusion molding section 47C with the lower extrusion molding section 47B are respectively arranged at the belt line position of the door.
However, in the above fourth conventional structure, the following problems may be encountered. A portion in the periphery of the rear upper portion of the lower extrusion molding section 47B does not closely come into contact. Therefore, when rain water flows to the rear portion along the upper edge of the upper extrusion molding section 47A as shown by the arrow in FIG. 6A, it turns round the molding section 48 of the corner section and leaks in the automobile cabin through the end of the adhesive tape.
Further, in the above fifth conventional structure, the following problems may be encountered. The door weather strip 41 is composed of three extrusion molding sections 47A, 47B, 47C and three mold molding sections 48. Therefore, the number of parts is increased, and further the manufacturing work becomes complicated. Accordingly, the manufacturing cost is raised.
The present invention has been accomplished to solve the above problems of the background art. It is an object of the present invention to provide a structure for mounting a door weather strip characterized in that: the mounting work can be made easy and the manufacturing cost can be reduced; and no break of the sealing line is caused in the middle of the mounting face of the door weather strip, so that the door weather strip can be closely fixed to the door.
In order to accomplish the above object, the present invention according the first aspect provides a structure for mounting a door weather strip on a periphery of a door of an automobile, the weather strip having a mounting base section mountable on the periphery of the door and a hollow seal section formed on the mounting base section, the structure comprising: a first mounting face and a second mounting face each being formed on the mounting base section of the door weather strip, the first and second mounting faces being disposed to substantially make a right angle with each other and extending in a longitudinal direction of the door weather strip; a twisted face continuously formed on the mounting base section and between the first mounting face and the second mounting face; and a double-sided adhesive tape being continuously provided from the first mounting face to the second mounting face via the twisted face so that the first and second mounting faces and the twisted face are able to be tightly bonded to the door via the double-side adhesive tape with continuous sealing.
According to the invention, one piece of adhesive tape can be continuously attached to from one mounting face to the other mounting face via the twisted face. Therefore, the door weather strip can be easily attached to the door body, and at the same time, the manufacturing cost can be reduced. Since one piece of adhesive tape is continuously attached onto two mounting faces, no break of the sealing line is caused in the middle of the mounting face of the door weather strip. Accordingly, the door weather strip can be fixed being tightly contacted with the door. Therefore, water leaking can be prevented at the middle of the door weather strip.
In a structure for mounting a door weather strip according to the second aspect of the present invention, the twisted face is provided in a portion corresponding to a rear upper corner section of the door in the aforementioned structure.
In addition to the action provided by the invention above described, a rear upper corner section at the rear of the door weather strip can be more positively sealed, so that rain water flowing along the upper edge of the door weather strip can be prevented from getting into the automobile cabin through from the corner section.
In a structure for mounting a door weather strip according to the third aspect of the present invention, the door weather strip is composed of an upper extrusion molding section and a lower extrusion molding section which are connected with each other by a mold molding section, and the adhesive tape extends at least from the upper extrusion molding section to a rear upper portion of the lower extrusion molding section via the mold molding section of the corner section of the door weather strip.
The door weather strip can be composed of two extrusion molding sections and two mold molding sections, and the number of parts can be decreased so as to reduce the manufacturing cost. Further, the adhesive tape seals a portion adjacent to the rear upper portion of the lower extrusion molding section via the mold molding section of the corner section. Therefore, rain water flowing to the rear portion along the upper side edge of the door weather strip can be positively prevented from turning round the corner section and getting into the automobile cabin.
In a structure for mounting a door weather strip according to the fourth aspect of the present invention, the double-sided adhesive tape is provided in a substantially upper half peripheral section of the door weather strip to a portion close to the belt line of the door.
A portion of the door weather strip which is higher than the belt line of the door can be sufficiently sealed. Concerning a portion of the door weather strip which is lower than the belt line of the door, there is no possibility that water gets into the automobile cabin even if the portion is not sufficiently sealed. Therefore, the door weather strip can be easily attached to the door body by the conventional clips. Accordingly, the manufacturing cost can be reduced.
In a structure for mounting a door weather strip according to the fifth aspect of the present invention, the double-sided adhesive tape is provided on a mounting face on a side crossing the opening and closing direction of the door.
A load given to the door weather strip in the case of closing the door can be acted in a direction which crosses the adhesion face of the double-sided adhesive tape. Therefore, the life of adhesion of the door weather strip can be extended.
Further, according to the present invention, a door weather strip is provided, which comprises: an extrusion molding section comprising a mounting base section mountable on a periphery of a door and a hollow seal section formed on the mounting base section; a mold molding section comprising the mounting base section and the hollow seal section being continuously formed from the extrusion molding, wherein the extrusion molding section further comprises a first mounting face and a second mounting face each being formed on the mounting base section, the first and second mounting faces being disposed to substantially make a right angle with each other, and wherein the molding section further comprises: the first and second mounting faces being continuously formed from the extrusion molding; and a twisted face continuously formed on the mounting base section and between the first mounting face and the second mounting face; and a double-sided adhesive tape being continuously provided from the first mounting face to the second mounting face via the twisted.
It is preferable that the mold molding section is formed in a substantially L-shape so as to correspond to a corner of the door and be connected to a horizontal part and a vertical part of the extrusion molding section, and the double-sided adhesive tape is continuously provided from the first mounting face of the horizontal part of the extrusion molding section to the second mounting face of the vertical part of the extrusion molding section via the twisted face of the mold molding section.
Features and advantages of the invention will be evident from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments described in conjunction with the attached drawings.